Islingr
by dragonswoe
Summary: Islingr, has her life flipped around when she and Eragon are hunting in the Spine, a dragon egg appears in front of them. When she learns of her patronage from Brom, she starts changing, not only her heart, but her thoughts, feelings and body to. Her soul is tainted, her only wish now is to save her recently known brother from the King's palace.
1. Wryda

Wryda

_This story ends and another begins with The Hunt_

"_Why did we do this?"_

"_It's the way of life, we do it to survive…"_

_Islingr(first speaker), Eragon(second speaker)_

* * *

"Brom?" Is called entering through the front door. Her real name was Islingr, but it was weird, she felt different while using it, so she never did.

"I'm here." Brom replied, noticing the voice and meas of dark brown, nearly black hair.

"I'm going hunting with Eragon."

"Good, see if you can find _Fricai Andlat."_

"Sure." Is said, reaching for her bow, quiver and throwing knives, "Bye." Islingr had been an orphan living with Gertrude, until Brom adopted her, 15 years ago the 18 year old opened the door glancing back at the man who raised her, stormy grey eyes softening. She jogged down out of the village to the farm a league away.

In an hour, she was waiting outside Eragon's house. The door opened and Eragon stepped out, saying goodbye to his Uncle, stopping when he saw her. "What are you doing?"

"Going hunting with you."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why? I've improved my aim. Please?" Is begged.

Eragon looked doubtful, "Really? Ok, hit that... low hanging branch on that tree." He said pointing to a tree 50 metres away, adding, "With your bow."

"Piece of cake." She said smiling, taking her bow off her shoulder, she knocked, drew and fired in 5 seconds, hitting the middle of the branch, she slung her bow across her body.

Eragon was pursing his lips, refusing to back down, "Can you hit that post?"

Is nodded, "When I do, can I come with you?" Her hand flickered to the belt of knives, moving her arm back, she threw her knife. It sheared of the edge of the post.

"Fine, you can come." Eragon said grudgingly, walking into the forest. Is followed, half-jogging.

"So, what are we hunting?" Is asked, after doubling back to collect her knife.

"I found a deer's tracks the other day, she had a limp." He replied, his eyes scanning the ground. Is glanced around every once in a while, searching for 'death friend', she kept one hand on her dagger and the other, clutching a throwing knife.

Islingr started as a twig snapped behind her and she heard the faint sound of paws hitting the floor, "Eragon? Are there wolves in this part of the Spine?"

"There are always wolves in the Spine." He replied not really thinking about her words.

"Damn." Is muttered, "Can you hear that?"

A pause, "No, hear what."

"Wolves." She said smiling. He reached for his bows and turned, Is saw a leaf move, from where he had been facing, Is reacted instinctively, flicking her wrist, she threw a knife at the wolf that leap out, and ran at it, her dagger held out in front of her, following the knife, she moved with inhumanly speed and stabbed the predator in the stomach as it leapt for Eragon's unprotected back. She heard a _twang _and a yelp soon followed, taking the knife out of the wolf with disgust, she turned, knife raised for another throw, in front of her were three wolves and Eragon, in the middle of them, she threw the perfectly balanced knife at the wolf on Eragon's right as he fired at the one in front of him, she watched as the wolf on his left pounced, to spear itself on Eragon's dagger saying hello to it. Grimacing, Is took the knife out of the wolf, again and wiped it on the grass.

"Are you ok?" Eragon asked, walking over to her.

"Not really," She gestured to the wolves littering the floor, "Why did we do this?"

"It's the way of life, we did it to survive… and I did it to protect." He said breaking eye contact,"Not that you nneded it." Is nodded, remembering the first time she went hunting with Eragon, four months ago, trying to shoot a deer, she only just missed his neck… and the arrow hit a tree.

"We should move on." She said, tearing her eyes from the bodies of the wolves she killed.

"Aye." Eragon nodded absentmindedly, "We need to be a league or two deeper into the Spine by sunset." Moving to the track, they set off.

"Eragon?"

"Aye?"

"How often do wolves attack you like that?"

"This is the first time I have been attacked by a pack, usually it's just an old lone wolf or mating pair." He explained, "How did you hear them? I couldn't hear anything."

"I don't know," Is said disturbed, "I'll ask Brom, he seems to know more about me then I do myself!"

"Aye, he's very secretive." Eragon said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't know a tenth of his life." Is said.

They had set up camp on the edge of a clearing, in a circle of bushes. Is started a fire and Eragon was cheacking the surrounding area. Islingr dropped a strip of chicken into the pot, which she had…persuaded…Brom to let her bring, with some herbs. Soon the aroma was wafting around the clearing and Eragon was next to her, drooling.

"How much further must we travel?"

"It depends if they move, if they don't, I think we will reach them, in an hour less than half a day." Eragon estimated.

"Ok." Is said, then added, "Stop drooling."

"Hurry up then." He frowned.

"Go and make yourself useful." She said annoyed.

"I don't know what to do."

"Anything but sit there and stare at the pot!"

"Fine!" He said moving away to sort out the sleeping arrangements. Not even 5 minutes later is called him back for diner.

"I'll take first watch." Is volunteered.

"Ok." Eragon happily agreed. Is collected her bow and quiver and positioned herself up a tree to watch over the clearing, after scattering the remains of their meal in the forest. Through the night she kept watch, mulling over her sudden speed. When the sun rose over the trees, she climbed down to wake Eragon. To say he wasn't happy she hadn't woken him in the night for his watch was an understatement.

"Is, they're in the clearing up ahead." Eragon whispered, "The doe is on the left edge of the herd." Is nodded, and drew two knives. Eragon rose, knocking an arrow and drawing back the string in one fluid motion, shot… and an explosion shattered the night. He saw two silver flashes on his right, but his attention was riveted on the sapphire blue stone smouldering on the ground…

Is couldn't believe her eyes, a) She had killed a doe, and b) There, in front of her, was a dragon egg…

She couldn't help but laugh as Eragon poked it with an arrow and leapt back like a startled rabbit. Is held her breath as he picked it up and asked, "Do you know what this is, Is"

"Aye." Is nodded.

"Well? What is it?"

"You must promise you won't tell anyone. And give it to me." Is added.

"Aye?"

"It's a dragon egg." She whispered.

"A dragon egg?"

"Yes, I have to bring it to Brom."

"Why?"

"You will find out in time." Is replied cripticly.

"Shame we didn't get the doe." Eragon said sullenly.

"Do you doubt me that much?" Is laughed pointing at the lump in the shadows on the edge of the clearing.

"When did you do that?"

"Unlike someone…I didn't get distracted." Is said cheerfully, "Go ahead, have it all, we don't need it." It was true, Brom always appeared with a few extra gold coins every two days or so.

"Thanks Is." Eragon grinned.

"It's alright, we need to skin it quickly and head for Carvahall." She said moving to the carcass. Eragon quickly caught up and started skinning it, while Is retrieved her knives. Once Eragon was done, he ate some of the venison he had quickly cooked a bit and ate it as he walked.

* * *

**Wryda-Fate**

**Fricai Andlat-Death Friend (poisonous mushroom usually grows in Farthen Dur, Du WeldenVarden)**


	2. Draumr Kopa

_Draumr Kopa-Dream Stare_

_People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't._

* * *

As Is followed Eragon to his farm, helping him carry the doe, she was completely conscious of all the stares directed at them. The ridge she felt in her pack seemed to get heavier. As more of the villagers of Carvahall turned to stare at them, and the doe between them. She felt water on her forehead, she moved her hand up to wipe it away, a few pairs of eyes followed her movements. It was like they had come back from the dead. She wondered if Eragon always had people staring at him when he came out of the Spine, or if it was just today. Is' heart soared as they reached the outskirts of Carvahall, Eragon's shoulders seemed to relax.

"They're like vultures." Is said looking back at the population of the little settlement, who seemed to be trying to find out if they stared at their backs long enough they would go away. Eragon grunted in agreement. Is looked down at her pack and saw a hole with a bit of blue shining through, she quickly took her pack and carried it in her arms. When she looked back in another 5 or so paces, nearly everyone had lost interest. Except from Sloan, the butcher, who was glaring at her as if trying to find a way to take a precious blue stone off of her. She glared daggers at him, wishing Brom would teach her the Ancient Language, she didn't like Sloan, it seemed like at every corner, he would try to take something from her, this time, it was the little blue dragon egg in her arms, the future for Alagäesia.

Is knew Brom extended his mind at dawn, so she waited, on the road between Eragon's farm and Carvahall, thinking. _Brom come to the road leading to Eragon's farm._ Over, and over again.

She wasn't even there for ten minutes before Is saw him hurrying down the track to see her.

"Islingr, what is wrong?" Brom scowled.

"Come over here." She said moving into the trees.

"What happened?"

"An incredible stroke of fortune." Is said, reaching into her bag and taking the egg out with a flourish.

"Where did you get this?"

"It appeared in front of me and Eragon, he was going to se-"She suddenly stopped as Brom's face lit up.

"It's stirring." Brom murmured, "Tell me, who has touched this egg?"

"Me and Eragon, why?"

"It's hatching," He stated, "Come, we must take it back to ours, keep it safe until it hatches." He continued, walking away as Is hid it in her pack.

"What do you think happened?"

"Arya must have run into trouble and tried to send it to me."

"Why Eragon and me then?"

"You know Eragon is my s-" He stiffened and his scowl appeared again, "Someone tried to scry me."

"Who?" Is asked panicking.

"If I know that I wouldn't have said 'someone' would I?" Brom snapped. Is wisely stayed quiet. As they approached Brom's house she asked, "Will you scry them?"

"Yes." Brom replied, "You will have to stay out of their line of sight, until I determine who it is." He said opening the door.

"Ok." Is said moving to a corner in the hut, placing the pack on the ground, and leaned against the wall. She heard him murmur, _brisingr, _and then, _Draumr Kopa_.

"Ajhaid! What did you scry me for?" Brom asked.

"The elves have refused contact with us."

"Why?" Brom asked, though he had a suspicion on what had happened.

"Arya, Faolin and Glendwing have been ambushed on the western edge of DuWelden Varden, Durza was involved, and there is no trace of the egg."

"Arya tried to send it to me."

"What?! Do you have it?"

"I never said that." Brom said carefully.

"What happened?"

"It was sent to Eragon, my son, and Is, a girl I adopted. Fortunately, Is realised what it was and brought it here."

"So you do have it."

"No, I don't, Is still does."

"Where is she?"

"Here." Is said moving into sight of Ajhaid, holding the egg it her arms.

"Brom, are you going to get it back to us as soon as possible?"

"No," Brom paused

"No?! Why? It is safer here with us."

"Please let me finish, "Brom said mildly, "the two people to touch the egg are Eragon and Is, it is hatching. And it is safer with me, in my point of view, afterall, I did kill three of the forsworn, and help with the death of four others."

"It's hatching!" Ajhaid said, his face lighting up, "Finally."

"Aye. By nine months we will be in Farthen Dûr."

"We will expect the four of you."

"As I said, we will be there."

"Brom?"

"Aye?"

"Do you trust Is?"

"Aye."

"How much about you does she know?"

"Everything."

"Why? She could be an Empire spy."

"She isn't." Brom said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"I have been with her since she was two, look at her, Aihaid, compare her to the humans and elves. Which does she look most like?"

"She's a hybrid?" Aijaid asked, surprised, elf-human hybrids were supposed to be very rare, as nearly no elf wanted to mate with a human. They were rumoured to be amazing magicians, and expert fighters, if they could find their power, because of the human in them it was harder to find than usual elves.

"Not exactly elf-human, but nearly."

"Wait, what? I'm part elf?" Is asked confused.

"Aye, you are." Brom sighed, "Now, we must go Aijaid."

"In nine months, Brom, nine." Aijaid said before Brom severed the magic.

"So, I'm part elf, anything else you are hiding from me, _about_ me."

"Aye." Brom paused, "You'll have to look after the egg and, your mother was half elf to. She asked me to look out for you on her death bed, your mother was Selena, I gave you to Gertrude for the first couple of years, then adopted you."

"Who… Who was my father?" Is asked.

"Do you really want to know that, the answer could be dangerous to you?"

"A-Aye."

"Your father, was…"

* * *

**Brisingr-fire**

**Draumr Kopa-Dream stare**


	3. Moi

_Moi_

_Death is a part of who we are. It guides us. It shapes us. It drives us into madness. Can you still be human if you have no mortal end?_

* * *

_Your father was Morzan._ Brom's words rang in Is' head as she put the egg in a chest and locked it. "How long have you known?" Is asked.

"I met up with Selena and she told me, just before I came to Carvahall."

"You killed my father," Is stated, "He was a monster so you killed him."

"Aye, he was my friend, but there was no other way."

"Is my mother still alive?"

"No." Brom said.

"Why?"

"Morzan killed her, I got to her before she died."

"What was Selena like?"

"What do you mean?"

"A Black Hand?"

"Aye," Brom sighed, "She was full of dignity and pride, like Garrow." Is' mind flashed to how Garrow never accepted any charity, "Ultimately, it was her downfall, but it was one of her greatest gifts nevertheless. She always helped the poor and the less fortunate, no matter what her situation."

"Great, both my parents were evil and worked for the King."

Brom's eyes flashed in fury, "Selena wasn't evil. It doesn't mean you will be."

"Does he know about me?"

"No."

"Good." Is sighed in relief, "So, I'll ask Eragon to stay over on the night the traders are here."

"Aye, take this." Brom said pressing a bag which had 5 gold coins into her hand. She pocketed it and without a backward glance at the Rider that had killed her patents, walked out the door into the crisp morning breeze. Setting off down the road she began to think over why Brom had adopted her. Maybe he cared about her and didn't want Galbatorix to find her. Maybe she was evil like her father, or maybe there was something special about her. She imagined what her life would be like in Galbatorix's palace, if her life was different.

In half an hour she arrived at the little farm to see Eragon and his family in the fields. "Eragon!" Is called.

"Is!" Eragon cried running over.

"Here." Is said smiling, giving him the money, "From Brom."

"Thanks," He flashed a grin, "Why are you here?"

"Me and Brom were wondering if you would like to stay over on the night the traders are here?" Is offered.

"Aye, I think I can, if the harvest is in."

"You can stay te night and leave early in the morning."

"Eragon!2 Garrow called, "Get back here."

"I'll ask my Uncle." Eragon said before speeding off. Is followed, easily catching up with him.

"Nice to see you Is." Garrow said.

"Uncle, Is asked if I could go round hers the night the Traders are here, can I go?"

"I don't see why not, if we collect all the crops by then."

"Thanks." Eragon said turning to Is, but she wasn't there, he looked around wildly, noticing her picking Barley next to Roran. Anger and annoyance flooded his senses, he went over to them and planted himself between them, barely stopping his hand from curling into a fist and punching his cousin square on the nose. His hand brushed Is' as they reached for the same one, he instinctively jerked his hand away and tried to cover the blood rushing to his face.

Roran, seeing his embarrassment, asked, "So, do you and Is have anything planned?"

"Aye."

"Really… What?" Roran asked curious.

"He's staying over the night the Traders come." Is said, grasping a clump of Barley, "What about you and Katrina, do you have anything planned?"

Roran hesitated before saying, "No."

"So you do!" Is cried.

"Do what?"

"You want to ma-"

"Drop it." Roran hissed. Is wisely dropped into silence.

They had worked for a couple of hours when Garrow said, "Alright, that's enough." They had done around half of the Barley with Is helping.

"Bye." She said, hugging Eragon, noticing how his cheeks went red, so when Roran muffled a laugh, she hugged him too, ignoring the glare from Eragon.

"Thank you, Is." Garrow called after her as she jogged up the road to Carvahall.

As Is was admiring the way the leaves tumbled through the air, the sun setting behind them, basking everything in a golden glow, she felt an urge to take to the sky. She had been feeling it throughout the day, but hadn't thought about it. She also noticed her skin was harder than it should be, she felt weird, to say the least. _What's wrong with me?_

"Brom, it's me, let me in." Is whispered. A few seconds later the door slid open and she slipped inside.

"Have fun?"

"Aye..," She hesitated, "Brom? I've been feeling strange all afternoon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm far too hard and my skin seemed to reflect the sunlight," She said, remembering admiring her skin, " I had these strange urges to fly."

Brom cursed, stood up, and dropped his pipe in shock. "Let me see." He ordered. Is stood up. "Damn, it shouldn't be happening so soon. I blame the egg."

"What's happening?"

"You're turning into a dragon." Brom said staring into space.

"What? How?" Is screeched, "Is this one of your secrets?"

"You're turning into a dragon. I'll get to how. Yes it is." Brom said, "Any more questions?" Is shook her head, "Good. As for how, Morzan's dragon interfered when he and Selena were…making you…somehow you absorbed some of his spirit. That is why you are a half elf, and now, a dragon hybrid."

"How long will it take?"

"Let's say you will have to stay here or in the forest when the Traders are here."

"Oh, great." Is muttered.

"Consider yourself lucky, everyone I know would do anything to be in your position."

"Not everyone." Is retorted. Brom pretended to not hear.

"You know, being a female dragon isn't that bad, except for the Empire hunting you."

"So now I'm wanted?"

"Aye."

"How big will I be?"

"I don't know."

"Will I be able to be a human when I want?"

"I don't know."

"What about Murtagh?"

"He is in the King's palace, serving him." Brom said, relighting his pipe.

"My brother is my enemy." Is stated.

"Get to sleep." Brom ordered, "You will need your strength." Is did without complaining, lying on her bed to avoid getting any hotter, she quickly fell asleep.

Is woke up to be blinded by the morning sunlight as it streamed in through the window. The first thing she saw was her hands; they were red, like she had a rash. She quickly checked her body and discovered some places had a golden tint while most of her was red.

"In a few days I think you won't be able to go into Carvahall." Brom said, startling her.

"How long will this take?" Is asked, getting up.

"A few days."

"Will I have to stop Eragon coming round?"

"We can't."

"I'll go into the Spine in a few days, I'll always be near."

"Good idea, on one will go there. If you're thinking of going down to Eragon's, cover up as much as you can."

"Aye." Is sighed.

"When its over you will be the most magnificent species Alagäesia has ever known."

"At least there's an upside." Is said grabbing her scarf.

"I thought so. Draconic Pride, the cause of many deaths." Brom muttered. Is opened the door and started down the dirt road. As she was walked the familiar path she began to occupy herself by seeing if she could reach out and touch other peoples and creatures minds. She had tried before but didn't have the skill. She guessed now that she was becoming a dragon, she would have to communicate somehow. Extending her mind she had the feeling of emptiness, _Morzan's dragon is changing me, for the better, or worse?_ Is had managed to contact the animals around her as she descended into the valley.

"Eragon!" Is cried, letting him know she was there.

"Is!" Eragon yelled, she could see the smile on his face from where she was. Running down the hill she reached him in less than 4 minutes.

"You need to know, the dragon eggs hatching."

"What?" He asked stunned.

"It is going to hatch the night the Traders are here, for me or you."

"But…"

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"How?" Eragon asked, then added, "Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"You can't tell anyone, including Roran or Garrow." She said, waiting until he agreed, he nodded, and she reached up to take off the scarf, revealing her hair, which now had ginger and golden highlights, and her skin which was officially ruby coloured.

"What's happening?" Eragon asked backing away.

"I-I'm… turning into a dragon."

"How?"

"I'm not telling you that." Is said firmly. Eragon stopped questioning her sensing he wasn't going to get answers; she could nearly be as stubborn as him at times. Is bent down and picked some Barley, Eragon stood there, warily watching her for a few moments, then helped her.

"Eragon! Is! Lunch!" Garrow called.

""Ok Uncle."

"Thanks Garrow." Is politely replied. They had nearly finished the Barley field, and would move to the strawberries soon. Wandering inside Is smelt an aroma of vegetable soup, and salted venison with fresh bread, the most enticing, oddly as she was a vegetarian, was the venison.

"Here you go Is." Garrow said, placing a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Garrow, can I try the venison?" Is asked, ignoring the startled looks of the family.

"Aye." Garrow said placing a bit of meat on her plate. She tore into the meal, finding the deer delicious, she had never had venison before. Is looked up to see Eragon staring at her, as she caught his gaze he lifted his eyebrows in a silent question, _are you ok?_ She looked down and thanked Garrow for the meal. Is smoothly stood and walked out the door, going to the Barley field. She heard footsteps on the ground, and a voice behind her said, "Why don't you go home?"

"Eragon," She said recognising the voice, "theres no point, I'll be noticed in broad daylight, later I won't be."

He reluctantly nodded. Kneeling on the floor he helped her pick the Barley, noticing the way her skin reflected the sunlight. "Who do you think the egg will hatch for?"

"I'm turning into a dragon, so I can't be a dragon _rider_." She pointed out.

"Is?" Eragon asked.

"Aye?"

"Where will you be?"

"What do you mean?"

"How will you hide your…transformation?"

"I'll go into the Spine behind Brom's hut in the night, in the day I'll be around your farm." Is explained. Moving to another line of Barley, they had this last one to do. Eragon nodded and turned to the opposite direction so they were working from the middle outwards.

"Father, have you noticed something strange about Is?" Roran asked Garrow, they were looking at the two teens outside.

"Aye. Look at her, her hands are sparkling in the sun."

"Do you think Eragon knows?"

"He might." Garrow said, thoughtfully drinking his weak ale.

It was dark when Eragon and Is stopped, they had done the farthest three lines of strawberries. Is felt an urge to kiss Eragon as faint rain drops splattered around them, she restrained her urge and hugged him goodbye, before dashing away through the misty atmosphere, using her elven speed. She quickly disappeared over the bough of the hill.

Is' eyes were constantly flickering back and forth, scanning every shadow in front of her, she shone in the moonlight. When she neared Carvahall she veered into the forest, walking along the tree line.

As she reached the back of Brom's hut, she slid in-between the huts and slipped in through the door.

"You have a tail." An amused voice announced from the shadows, as she was closing the door.

"You said it would take a few days." Is complained turning her head to look at her new tail.

"I may have been wrong." Brom admitted.

"I'll go into the Spine tomorrow." Is said, "But first, I want to learn the Ancient Language, I can already locate my magic, but don't know the words."

"Here," Brom said throwing a stone at her, "Say _Stenr Reisa._"

"_Stenr Reisa._" Is repeated.

"Good, this time use your magic."

"_Stenr Reisa_." Is said, breaking the barrier in her mind, the pebble easily rose a good 5 inches before it fell back to her hand, Is grinned in success before she slipped onto her bed and fell asleep, still clutching the stone in her hand.

* * *

**Moi-Change**


	4. Islingr du Skulblaka

_Islingr du Skulblaka_

_One part brave, three parts fool. _

_Brom, storyteller, rider of the dragon Saphira, bane of the Forsworn, teacher of Eragon Shadeslayer, father of Eragon Shadeslayer, student to The Morning Sage._

* * *

Is woke up to a barrage of cold water in her face, spluttering as some went in her mouth.

"Wake up Islingr." Brom said. Is growled in reply, overnight her skin had gone dark red, and a bright gold, bits of silver and black had also appeared, it had turned into scales. Her tail was fully grown, there was dried blood on the bed and her back where spines had grown, doen her back and on the tail. Her wings had started forming and her neck was longer. She could feel her legs and arms slowly changing their shape.

"Islingr, you have to go." Brom said softly. At this her eyes snapped open, they were slitted, gold and red. She yawned, showing slightly pointed teeth.

"Aye." She said getting up, "Brom, at night I will be around here, in the day, at Eragon's."

"Stay away from people." Brom said giving her a bag of meat.

"Aye, thank you." Is said looking him in the eyes.

"Good luck, Is." He said, for once calling her the name she preferred.

"Goodbye, Brom." Is whispered past the lump in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. Holding the bag, she ran out the door and into the forest.

Is chose her den as a cave in the closest mountain. Setting her pack open where she would be able to reach it with a bigger neck, she laid down in one of the many crevices, one of the bigger ones to give her room to grow, and fell asleep.

Eragon was patiently waiting by the road for Is in the morning. An hour passed, and he began to realise she wasn't coming today, he walked back to the strawberries and started picking them the opposite side of the field to his family. He would wait tomorrow in the morning he decided.

Is woke up to the sun of dawn invading her cave, her head shot up, and bashed into the roof of her little hole, she carefully crawled out, using her claws. She felt strangely heavy, and powerful. She stretched and felt two new muscles working along her Spine. Looking at her new body she saw she had two strange gold and red wings on the floor, Is stretched again and felt the wing bones react, walking outside she began to flap them, slowly, then stopped as she remembered the meat. Padding inside and followed her nose, she quickly took the pack off the ledge, eying the meat, she snapped it up.

It took Is ten minutes of repeatedly flapping her wings to fly. She blamed it on the part of Morzan's dragon. Is was flying just above the treetops, out of sight of Carvahall. She was heading to Eragon's farm when she saw movement in a clearing, a face looked up at her. She quickly folded up her wings and dived, the birds erupted into cries of alarm as she hit the forest floor.

Eragon's heart felt shattered, Is hadn't come. He stepped off the track and wandered through the woods, knocking an arrow, he hunted. Finding tracks in a muddy river bank, he crouched to look at the shape and claws moulded into it. Eragon started as the birds around him screeched in alarm, scanning the sky he saw a gold and red scaled bird dive for the ground near him. A thud echoed around the area as the beast landed. Eragon tensed his arm, ready to release the string at a moment's notice as he crept through the undergrowth, trying to get a glimpse of the creature. Through the trees and foliage he saw a red hide, inching forward he tried to look at the body of the iridescent red bird, the tail twitched, it's head swung to face him. Backing off he ran, away from the swirling red and gold eyes. Hearing the beast take off behind him urged him to go faster, running past the river, he looked up to see it swooping down on him. His hand ran along his belt, gripping his dagger, brandishing it at the creature he yelled, "Stay away!" forcing words past his dry throat, he felt the dagger begin to slip from his grasp as sweat rolled down his arm. The creature stopped, suspended in the air above him, and dived into the river, splashing him. It surfaced and seemed to glide through the water to the other side. As it pulled itself out of the river, Eragon saw its body; it was nearly completely red, except for the tip of its tail, which was black, its eyes which were a shimmering gold and red, and its claws and spines, which were light silver. Only when he saw the wings, folded against its back, did he realise what it was, a dragon. The dragon laid down the other side of the river and stared at him with those knowing eyes.

"Is?" He asked, recognising the ruby red. The dragon blinked. He felt something in his mind._ Aye._ A female voice said, "Come over here." Eragon whispered. Islingr stood up and slid under the water, completely submerging herself. Eragon looked around, trying to see a dark shape in the water. He jumped as she appeared next to him, her head poking out of the water. Is dug her claws into the riverbed and pulled herself out, lying down next to Eragon. Her shoulder reached his head height and her neck was as long as one of his arms held out in a straight line.

"That was quick. Why didn't you come over here yesterday?" Eragon asked. _I was sleeping._ Is complained lying down, wrapping her tail round Eragon's form. _Do you want to go flying?_ Is asked, her tail flicking back and forth. "I wouldn't mind." Eragon replied. Is surged to her feeet and jumped, bringing her wings down, she carefully skimmed over the ground, and flexed her claws. As she flew over Eragon, she reached out and grabbed him in her claws. Rising above the trees, she levelled out almost immediately. Roaring as Eragon yelled, she spiralled through the air, her wings brushing the treetops.

"This is amazing!" Eragon cried as they sped by, "How fast are y-" He cut off as his stomach emptied his breakfast over the tree canopy. _Are you alright?_ Is asked, her laughter filling his head. Eragon ignored her and shut his eyes. He could feel her wings strain against the wind, her movements were jerky, but that was to be expected, she only became a dragon yesterday. After what seemed like an hour, but could have only really been 10 minutes Eragon felt them begin to dip. When Is was hovering 3 metres above the ground, she let go of Eragon letting him fall to the ground in a heap, before she flew into her cave.

"Is, where are we?" He asked annoyed. _Two leagues from Carvahall. _"What!" He cried, waving his hands through the air, "How am I going to get back? I don't know which direction Carvahall is!" He yelled. _You would know if you didn't shut your eyes._ Is said from the floor of her cave. "I'm wet and in the Spine in a random place!" Eragon finished. _If you want to go back I could carry you in my claws again, or you could ride me._ Is said, getting up with a growl._ Maybe Brom will have some meat for me. _Eragon hesitated as Is padded up to him and crouched, looking at him expectantly.

"I can't, where do I sit." Eragon complained. _My shoulders. _"But…" Eragon started. Is growled and said to him, _hurry up, its either riding or dangling, I don't care which, it will only be a short ride, if you don't come now, I will pick you up and carry you in my teeth._ She said baring her silver fangs. Eragon quickly climbed onto her, hugging her neck to stay on. _If you fall, I'll either let you fall, or catch you._ Is said rising onto her paws and bringing her wings up, then down, launching them skywards. _I'll drop you a short distance away from Brom's, can you get him for me?_ She asked, adding, _Make sure he brings some meat with him. _Eragon heard howling below them and leaned to the side to look down, a pack of wolves were running through the forest. He slowly looked around, seeing the forest as it truly was. _It's a shame you can't see it as I can. _Is said, also sharing his amazement. _When you go in, ask Brom if you can hold the egg, if he refuses say I can sense it. It wants you. _Is instructed feeling protective over her new species. Eragon nodded and Is dived, leaving his stomach above the trees. She crouched so he could get off, nudged him in the back making him stumble, and flew off. _Lead him here._ She said flying in a circle, before gliding away to another clearing out of sight. Is stayed connected to him as they separated. Landing in the clearing, she listened to their conversation through Eragon. Is timed it so they had gone into the clearing and were waiting for a minute before she brought down her wings and lifted her body into the sky. Flying as quickly as she could. She was soon hovering in front of Brom. His eyes were shining, in them Is could see lots of different emotions, wonder, joy, jealously, but the one that overrode all the others, was fear, Is folded her wings and dropped to the ground.

Padding towards him, she examined him with two golden eyes.

"Islingr." Brom said. _Brom._ Is said in the same tone. Brom walked around her, inspecting how young and healthy her dragon body was. "Strong, shining scales, healthy, more suited to combat than flying, still looks like she belongs in the air." Brom muttered listing off abilities. He held a pack out to her and placing her snout above it, Is smelt it, an aroma of raw meat was wafting into the air. Taking the packet in her teeth, she shook her head violently, ripping it open. She quickly found every bit of meat, in a few seconds Is was sitting on her haunches her barbed tongue licking her chops. Is extended her mind out to Brom and gently prodded his barriers, her lowered them and she asked, _Can you find a way to change me into a human?_

"Don't you like being a dragon?" Brom asked amused. _I love it. But it could be useful to be able to use hands._ Is replied.

"I'll see if I can." Brom promised, "When will you try hunting your own food?" The old man added. _Tomorrow. _Is said rising. She tensed her leg muscles and pushed, at the same time as her wings fought the wind.

"Is, wait…could you give me a lift back?" Eragon asked hesitantly. _Is that all I am to you? A way of transport?_ Is demanded turning her eyes on to him. "No!" Eragon quickly cried. _Say it again. _Is ordered, her pride hurt. "No?" Eragon said confused. _No, not no, the other thing. _Is growled, making Eragon flinch, despite her being around his size he had no doubts on who would win if they got into a fight. "Is, if you wouldn't mind, please can you give me a lift back?" Eragon asked. _I would, but wouldn't you rather stay in Carvahall for a while? _Is asked, her looks softening. The teen seemed to be wrestling with himself. "Aye." He said, moving away from the two of them and nearly sprinting out of the clearing as if fearing a certain red dragon would attack him, instead he heard a strange sound come from her. As she continued to do it, he paid it no heed. _Brom, how old is my body?_ Is asked curiously. Brom who been watching them with an uncommon slight lift to his lips replied, "Between three weeks and a month." Before turning a following his son. Is flew away to the mountains and her den.

* * *

**Islingr do Skulblaka-Islingr the dragon**


	5. Flauga

Flauga

_Find peace in where and what you are._

* * *

It was midday when Is got up to go hunting. Flying into the deepest reaches of the Spine, to where the egg appeared, she searched the area from high above the treetops, without any chance of humans around she was free to go as high as she wanted, she quickly found the objects of her search and dived towards the herd of deer, finding one that was limping with her keen eyesight she fell on quiet wings, pulling up at the last second to pick up her breakfast for the day, reaching her head down she held it with her teeth and shook her head, snapping its neck. Roaring with triumph at her first successful catch she turned in the direction of Carvahall and flapped her wings, starting the journey to her den.

Dropping the buck outside her den, she lightly landed and sank her fangs into her kill. Soon all that was left of it was a broken pile of bones. Is flared her wings, bringing them down, she quickly became mesmerised into the repetitive rhythm.

When she landed in the clearing behind Brom's hut, she could smell the delicious aroma of the meat, but couldn't see it. It took her a few minutes to find the meat with her sense of smell, it was in a fork of a tree. With it she found some firewood. Remembering Brom's lessons on a dragon's digestion, she also ate the wood. Once again rising into the midday sky, she shot away like an arrow from a bow.

Flying to Eragon's farm, she felt the strain on her wings from her morning hunt. The sun was at its zenith in the sky, looking around she saw the day through her new eyes, reds, gold and blacks were more defined, while other colours were muted. It took slightly less time than before to reach the river. Diving, she folded her wings and sank under the surface with a ripple. Opening her eyes, she saw through the clear liquid as if it were glass, she could see all the glittering fish and every minute air bubble. Using her tail as a rudder, she twisted and turned like a sea serpent. Enjoying the feeling of the water against her scales, she stayed under the water for half an hour, before her lungs were bursting for oxygen. From the bottom of the river, she steadied herself, and using her powerful hind leg muscles, shot out of the water, snapping her wings open. As she glided to the bank to wait, her head facing where he would come from, her tail moved in the water that slowly rushed by, letting her eyelids droop, she fell asleep with the sun warming her scales.

Is was waiting for Eragon until the sun was nearly below the trees, casting an eerie light on the forest. She woke up as a twig snapped in the shadows of the clearing, seeing a figure move she stood up and raised her wings, baring her teeth she tensed her muscular legs, ready to pounce. The figure stepped into the light-of-dusk and she relaxed as Eragon came over to her. Pulling off his outer layer of clothing, he dived into the river, coming up moments after, only to go under again as Is jumped in after him. Creating a big splash Is jumped, rocking the water. When Eragon surfaced she swiped her tail through the water making a wave surge into him. He spluttered and tried splashing her back, but hands couldn't push that much water. Is dived to the bottom of the river and waited there, until all signs of her died down. Pushing up, from under Eragon, she grabbed him in her claws, chuckling at his yelp. Snapping out her wings, Is climbed into the air and flew around, letting them dry off before sinking back to the ground. Dropping Eragon she landed and firmly tucked in her wings. Lying next to each other, Is marvelled at how quickly she was growing, she was probably a good metre taller than him now. Is wrapped herself around Eragon and dozed off as he scratched the base of her jaw, a hum originating from her open mouth.

Eragon moved first, tapping her eyelid. Is moaned but didn't move. Then he punched her belly, still no response, so he simply got up, or tried to get up, Is growled when he moved. "Is." Eragon said sternly trying not to laugh, "I need to go, Garrow will be wandering where I am, do you want him to find you?" He asked. _No._ Is grunted, uncoiling herself from her position around him, standing up, she flared her wings, and shot into the sky. Her red hide quickly blending into the gathering gloom. That night was the first night she couldn't sleep well, a nightmare plagued her.

_ Two crimson eyes glared at her out of the darkness, a body moved in the shadows, scaly wings moved along the floor. _You cannot escape me, Islingr, _it sneered, _you never will. I am a part of you, like your bones and your heart, I made you who you are. _The eyes dimmed then disappeared into the shadows._

The rest of the week passed quickly for Islingr and Eragon, each day like the first. On the sixth day of the week, Is saw the Traders, she was three times as big as Eragon. That morning she was on her usual hunt, when due to her enhanced eyesight, she saw them before they saw her. Is quickly dived out of sight and missed her breakfast, it was earlier than she usually woke up, but she couldn't find sleep where ever she was so had been going out earlier each day.

Flying low over the now familiar mountains and trees got tiring after a while, so Is concentrated on getting to the meat Brom would have laid out. On the way back she managed to snag a fawn and instantly killed it, her movements almost seemed mechanical now, she was so used to them.

It took her an hour to get to her den, from there it took two minutes flying to get to Brom's, snatching the meat from it's hiding place, and the firewood. Is briefly contacted Brom telling him the Traders would be there soon, then went to Eragon's, taking her 7 minutes, telling him the same thing, before going on a trip for the day to the eastern mountain range of the Spine, flying in the clouds above Carvahall, enjoying the feeling of freedom, to avoid discovery.

* * *

**Flauga-F**ly


	6. Eitha

_Eitha_

_Anyway. I'm not going to stay behind while some stripling gets to run around with a dragon!_

* * *

Eragon flinched as he heard Is' voice in his mind, he didn't like it, it is unnatural, _The Traders_ _will be here tomorrow._ His heart started beating faster. They had started packing earlier. He looked up and thought he saw a flash of red in a cloud, but it disappeared when he blinked so he ignored it.

Eragon tackled his chores to see Is again, or the magnificent crimson dragon she had become. It was around dusk when he ran into the forest, in his haste nearly tripping himself up. Emerging into the clearing he expected to see a red dragon curled up next to the river, her golden eyes staring at him as her tail seemed to drift in the river. Instead, what he saw was an empty, desolate clearing, the remaining sunlight reflecting off the river, it didn't look half as comforting without that familiar sight of a horned red head looking at him. Sighing he turned and trudged back through the woods to his home.

Is flew east until it was midnight, when she glided down to alight next to a mountains base, finding a few caves scattered around, she moved to the first one and looked inside, stopping when a roar echoed through the night. Is roared back and advanced into the cave, she was the most powerful creature around; she would put this animal in its place. She saw a shadow at the end of the cave and snarled, raising her wings to make her look bigger. The figure rose and she saw it was around half her size. She charged at the lumbering shape and head-butted it, jerking her head back as a bloody furrow appeared on her snout, she yelped and pounced on the cave bear, slashing and biting it, she took many marks on her less protected underside as she fought the bear, their bodies locked it a dance.

The bear didn't last long before Is hit its head and knocked it aside, lunging she got her jaw round its neck, and bit. She felt herself growing, a part of her was fuelling the growth using the remaining energy from the bear, a part of her she always felt, but never breached, a part of Morzan's dragon.

"That's not something you see every day." Is turned round and saw a woman and young boy at the entrance. She snarled at them and had the feeling when they seem smaller than before, "You know Islingr, do you fully understand what is in your blood?" The woman asked. _Who are you?_ Is growled. "I am Angela, this is Solembum." She said. "Do you understand?" Angela continued. _Understand what?_ Is asked, Morzan's dragons' part of her was snarling and trying to force her to attack them. "He is effecting more than your body, Islingr, can't you feel it? He was sworn to the King, now and forever, you are him, the red terror, Angoth. You are sworn to the king, until you change your true name. You have to defeat the evil in you. Lest you become like your sire." Angela said. The boy changed it front of her to become a cat. _I give you this. _He said as Is felt a rush of energy through her, Angoth started using it then recoiled as it stopped him. _Go with the rider, he will help. Trust your family, but not blindly._ He said. Loping back to Angela as she turned, together they slipped away into the night. Is shook her head as they seemed to disappear. She padded to the back of the cave and laid her head down, still growing. As she fell asleep her last thought was of the blue dragon egg.

When Is woke up, she fell into her morning routine, stretch, hunt. Remembering how she couldn't visit Brom, she took a day trip to the eastern edge of the Spine. As Is looked out over Alagäesia, Du WeldenVarden, the plain, Angoth stirred, for a minute she lost control over her body as he moved her muscles and tried to propel her to Urû'baen, before she reasserted dominance over her body, turning herself round she flew back to the safety of the mountains. Is knew tonight the egg would hatch, she could fell it. She flew for the day, encountering a pair of deer, a buck and a doe alone in a clearing. Diving on silent wings she snatched one in her mouth and one in her claws. As Is was landing in the clearing she snapped the doe's neck, then placing it on the ground, did the same to the buck. Tearing into the buck she felt the energy leave them and she grew again. Quickly finishing the first one she cracked the bones in her teeth and started on the doe. Stretching she closed her eyes and dozed in the sunlight.

It was dusk when Is resumed her journey. She flew quickly as she still had an hour to so, she didn't want to miss the hatching. Is had never flown this fast before, the mountains zipped by unnoticed. In 50 minutes she arrived at her den, another 3 and she could see Brom, Eragon and a blue egg rocking on the floor.

Is lowered herself down and saw Eragon wincing at the wind pressure from her wings. When she landed the clearing shook.

"Islingr?" Brom asked. Looking at the big red dragon in front of him, it was impossible, two days ago she was three times his size, the size of a month old dragon, now she was three times that, a five month old dragon. _Do you know another red dragon around here?_ Is replied. "How?" Brom whispered. Is showed him the past two days quickly, skipping her journeys and meals. Even now she could feel Angoth raging at her, trying to get her to kill the person who killed him. Brom's eyes beetled in anger. She looked at Eragon who concentrating on the egg. Extending her neck she nuzzled it, sending it emotions. Is sat on her haunches to wait and started humming, the egg screeched, a crack appeared on it, spider-webbing across it. A shard lifted and fell onto the ground, a triangular head emerged closely followed by a body. Eragon shifted to get a better view, freezing as its head snapped round to see him. It padded towards him and he reached out to touch it, yelping in pain as a flash lit the clearing. Thunder echoed overhead and Brom looked up worriedly.

"Is, can you take him," He said gesturing to Eragon, "and the hatchling to your den?" Brom asked, "They'll be safe there tonight." _Aye._ Is sighed getting up and moving over to the hatchling. _Hello, little one._ She said warmly. Picking Eragon up gently and placing him on her back, when he was settled in the shoulder gap she picked up the hatchling in her powerful jaws and heaved her bulk off the ground.

When Is arrived at her cave, she was surprised to see she wouldn't fit in it soon, if Angoth continued. Carefully lifting and placing Eragon on the ground next to his hatchling, she saw him shiver when a rush of cold air invaded the cave, the hatchling crawled over to him and snuggled up to him. Watching them she padded over and curled around them, the fire in her body keeping them warm.

The weeks after the Traders visited passed quickly by. The blue dragon named Saphira grew quickly, a 11 days Saphira was up to Eragon's knee. Islingr was forced to find a bigger cave as every time she moved Saphira found herself squashed between the wall and a big red dragon. Angoth kept her growing at a tremendous rate, after the second week she was twice her size when the Traders came.

After a month Angoth stopped making her grow so fast, she could still feel him, but not as much. She was resting when Saphira flew off , she could sense fear and anger in her mind. She lay there in the sun for another five minutes. _Is, get over here, now._ Brom yelled sending her a picture of the road to Eragon's farm. _I might be seen._ Is replied. _Now! _He cried. Is got up with a roar and leapt into the air, her wings moved down and she shot forward, her massive wings moving her to faster speeds. For once she flew low over Carvahall. The villagers erupted into chaos at her appearance. Landing next to Brom, who had blood caked down one side of his head, she asked, _What happened?_

Getting onto her Brom replied, "Raz'zac, at Eragon's farm." Is' heart turned to ice, fury moved her. Pushing off she flew down the road to Eragon's, smoke was in the sped up, the farm came into sight, she could feel Brom's despair at the smouldering ruins. They looked up as a rush of wind swept over the farm, Saphira landed nearby. Eragon leapt off and ran into the ruined house. Saphira padded over. Is could hear Eragon crying inside, heard him slam his fist against a pole.

"Look at this!" He screamed, "We could have warned Garrow! It's your fault he didn't get away!" Is' tongue flicked out as blood dripped down his fingers. He staggered over to the road and examined the tracks. _Take comfort; all may not be lost._ Saphira whispered going up to him, Is closely behind. _Aye, look at the trail, two sets of tracks._ Is agreed. "You're right, he has to be here." Getting up he ran back inside, Is, Saphira and Brom following. "Saphira, Is can you help?" He asked trying to move a beam. _You go._ Is said when Saphira looked at her. She watched as Saphira walked towards him, wood cracking under her weight. _You once told me where ever the Raz'zac go a tail of destruction follows. _Is said looking pointedly at Brom.

"I was right." He said moving into the house, he searched. Is could see he had been thinking on how to get Garrow back to Carvahall and set about collecting a wooden board, and four pieces of long string. When Eragon came out carrying Garrow, Is saw his legs. _Brom._

"I know Is." Brom said gently, "Eragon, stay still." He placed his hands over Eragon's legs and muttered.

"Brom, how did you do that?" Eragon asked checking his legs.

"In time, you will understand." Brom replied. Placing the board on the ground so Is could punch holes in it, she stuck a claw in the four corners. Placing the items in front of Is he began fitting it together. _ Eragon, get your things and bring Garrow here. _Is said. Brom tied the string around Is' legs and rolled Garrow onto the stretcher. "Done." He said stepping back. Eragon was rummaging around trying to find his pack, bow and quiver. _ Eragon get Saphira to take you just outside Carvahall, don't let her get seen. _Is said crouching to Brom could get on. She slowly flapped her wings and laboured up the road to Carvahall. In the distance she could see Balder and Albreich galloping over to the farm. She flew overhead, startling them. Garrow swung underneath her.

As Is slowly lowered herself to the ground outside Gertrude's house, villagers came out of their houses and surrounded her, pointing spears, hammers and knives at her. When she was three metres off the ground Brom jumped off and untied the stretcher.

"Beast, who are you, leave here." Horst said, his eyes on Brom who was taking Garrow to Gertrude's. Is roared at his unintended insult, the villagers tightened their grips and some turned and ran. _Do you think I'm a mere beast? _She snarled, her upper lip raised. The men around her blanched and some gripped their makeshift weapons tighter.

"Stop!" A voice behind her yelled, she turned to see Eragon walking towards them, bow strung. "If any of you touch a scale on Is, you will find yourself meeting either your maker or hell." Eragon said harshly. One of the villagers took this moment to dart forward and strike her on the side with a hammer, a roar echoed in his ears and quick as a snake he found himself facing deep golden eyes, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, Is bit him, hard, then flung him, screaming into the air.

"Is?" Horst asked. _Aye._ Is said in all their minds. Leaping into the air with a push of her powerful legs, she flew away to the blue dragon outside their cave. _Saphira?_ She asked gently, looking at the blue dragoness on the floor. _I failed to protect him. _She said mournfully. _You did your part in protecting your rider, its mine or Brom's fault for not being there._ Is replied forcefully. Lying down together, they waited for news about Garrow.

Four days later they heard the news about Garrow's death. When Brom contacted them Is guessed what had happened before he said it and her heart sank, Saphira whimpered as she felt her riders grief. Brom finished with a curt, _Meet us in Carvahall, Saphira go to Eragon's farm._ Is took off closely followed by Saphira, they turned in separate directions. Landing in Carvahall she saw Eragon carrying leather, meat his bow and quiver,dagger and a pack. Brom carried her knife belt, bow and quiver, pack and two swords, Zar'roc and a normal elven blade.

"Eragon, get on." Brom ordered, the red-faced new rider hesitantly climbed on closely followed by the old rider. Is flared her wings as men rushed out of the houses, she flapped them and they fell back under the force of the breeze. Rising into the air she looked at her old home. She heard Brom muttering in what seemed to be the elven language.

"Is, Saphira fly above us, don't be seen." Eragon said getting off Is with Brom close behind.

"Is, when we camp I have something to show you." Brom said. Is and Saphira rose, following them as they ran into the forest.

* * *

**Eitha-Leave**

**Now on to the good bit.**

**Why do i get no reviews, i have been thinking:**

**a)My fanfic is crap and there is no point in reviewing.**

**b) No one can be bothered.**

**c)My fanfic is absolutely amazing, and there is nothing that can improve it.**

**Since i know the latter is in no way true, i hope it is b.**


	7. Skulblaka Eld Moi

Skulblaka Eld Moi

**I'm not sure if anyone is reading my story anymore, but I realised, even if you don't want to review, I still have people reading it, this is for me as well, I enjoy writing my stories, but do you think I could get at least 1 review for this chapter? it's useful to know what to improve.**

_Change itself is neither good nor bad, but knowledge is always useful_

* * *

Is and Saphira watched as Brom and Eragon twisted and turned through the undergrowth. It well over an hour before they stopped at a well-concealed bramble. The two dragons glided down as Brom looked around with interest.

"Does anyone else know of this?" He asked.

"No. I found it when we first moved here. It took me a week to dig into the centre, and five days, with Is' help, to clear out all the dead wood." Eragon said as he brushed aside a thorn. Saphira landed beside them and folded her wings, avoiding the thorns. She curled up, snapping twigs and rested her head on the ground, her eyes looked at Is. Is hovered above the bramble. _Brom, how am I supposed to fit?_ She asked.

"You're not." He said, "Come." Is landed beside him as he moved out of the bramble. "Think _moi _and of your human self." Brom ordered. Is concentrated on an image of herself. _Moi._ She felt a rush of energy, the same one that went through her when Solembum gave her the gift. She started rapidly shrinking, her snout, wings, forelegs and tail retracted, her hind legs twisted in place and her scales softened and became blood red clothes, a long-sleeved top and trousers. Two swords hung at her waist in a double sheath, one was a deep gold colour what writing engraved down the middle that read _BlodEvari_, the sheath on the red was a blood red colour, also engraved, it read _Blödbrisingr_. Two swords lay in the sheaths, _BlodEvari_ had a yellow diamond resting in the pommel. In the pommel on _Blödbrisingr _lay a red ruby.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Is grinned. Her once golden hair had turned completely ginger with streaks of black and gold in it. Her eyes were gold with a reddish, silvery sheen to them. Brom wordlessly handed her the knives, bow and quiver Is slung the knife belt across her body over one shoulder, the quiver went the opposite side and direction, her bow went on top of her quiver so she could easily reach it, her dagger she strapped on the inside of her arm using the sheath and a bit of leather. Is jogged back the bramble, enjoying Eragon's stare as she came up to him. He looked down trying to cover the red tint to his cheeks and built a fire, filling a pot with water and then set it over the flames to melt. When the snow had melted and the water hot, he dropped into the pot a bit of meat and a lump of salt. Is went to sit next to Saphira and started scratching her neck.

As the meal cooked Is took the time to find out if her senses were a dragon's, everthing was, except for her eyesight, she could still see as far, but reds, gold, blacks and silver weren't pronounced.

Is smelt the aroma of the stew, Saphira's tongue flickered out to taste the air. When the meat was cooked, Is and Brom stood and made their way over to Eragon who was serving it. Eragon and Brom ate silently, avoiding each other's gaze. _You know Saphira, I could swear they don't know each other exist._ Is commented, Saphira blinked at her. Though Is could sense her amusement. Brom pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"Why do you want to travel with me?" Eragon eventually asked.

Is shot him a glare. "I can't stay around Carvahall, can I? I'm a dragon. Don't you think I will be in the king's palace before the month is out?"

"I have a vested interest in keeping you alive." Brom said.

"What do you mean?" demanded Eragon.

"To put it bluntly, I'm a storyteller and I happen to think you will make a fine story. You're the first Rider to exist outside of the King's control for over a hundred years. What will happen? Will you perish as a martyr? Will you join the Varden? Or will you kill Galbatorix? All fascinating questions, and I will be there to see every bit of it, no matter what I have to do."

"That may be, but how do you know so much about dragons?"

"Very well, if it's answers you want, it's answers you'll get, but they may not be to your liking." He got up, Is' eyes followed his movements as he brought his pack over to the fire, pulling out a long object wrapped in cloth. Is' breath caught in her throat as her mind registered the size and shape of it. Three and a half feet long, quite heavy, a sword.

Is watched as Brom unwrapped the sword. Slowly, bit by bit, a gold pommel, then a wine red sheath was revealed. A strange black symbol Is recognised all too well was etched into it.

"Zar'roc." Is breathed. Brom passed the blade to the transfixed dragon Rider, Eragon drew the sword, Is' eyes caught the shimmering fire on the flat surface of the red weapon.

"Correct, this was once a Rider's blade, when a Rider finished his, or her, training the elves would present them with a weapon. Their methods are a secret, however, Rider's swords are never dull, nor do they stain. Custom was that a blade would match the Rider's dragon, but we can make an exception in this case. I don't know what Zar'roc means." Brom explained. Watching as Eragon reverently swung the sword.

"Where did you get it?" Eragon asked. He sheathed the sword and attempted to hand it back, Brom didn't move.

"It doesn't matter; I will only say it took me a lot of nasty and dangerous adventures. Consider it yours. You have more of a claim to it than I do, and before all is done I think you will need it." Brom replied, glancing at Is who had shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Eragon said seriously, "What is this symbol?"

"That was the Rider's personal crest. I know more about dragons and their abilities than almost anyone else alive. On your own it might take years to learn what I can teach you. I'm offering my knowledge as a shortcut. As for how I know so much, l will keep that to myself." Saphira pulled herself up as he finished speaking and prowled over to Eragon. He pulled out the blade and showed it to her. _It has power. _She said, touching the point with her nose. He metals iridescent colour rippled like water as it met her scales. He lifted her head with a satisfied snort, and the sword resumed its normal appearance. Eragon sheathed it, troubled, Is grinned at the display.

"That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. Dragon's will constantly amaze you. Things…happen around them, mysterious things that are impossible anywhere else. Even though the Riders worked with dragons for centuries, they never completely understood their abilities. Some say that even the dragons don't know the full extent of their own powers." Brom explained, Is snorted. "They are linked with this land in a way that lets them overcome great obstacles. What Saphira just did illustrates my earlier point, despite me giving you a brief explanation in Carvahall, there is much you don't know."

Eragon paused thinking over what Brom had said. "That may be, but I can learn. The Raz'zac are the most important thing I need to know about right now. Do you know what they are?"

"The Raz'zac were never seen before Galbatorix came to power. He must have found them during his travels and enlisted them in his service. Little or nothing is known about them. They aren't human, when I glimpsed one's head, it appeared to have something resembling a beak and black eyes as large as my fist, though how they manage our speech is a mystery to me. Doubtless the rest of their bodies are just as twisted. That is why they wear cloaks at all times. As for their powers, stronger than any man and can jump incredible heights, but they cannot use magic. Be thankful for that, otherwise, you, Saphira and Is would already be in their grasp. They have a strong aversion to sunlight, though it won't stop them if they're determined. Don't make the mistake of underestimating a Raz'zac for they are cunning and full of guile."

"How many of them are there?" asked Eragon.

"As far as I know, only the two you saw. There might be more, but I've never heard of them. Perhaps they're the last of a dying race. They are the King's personal dragon hunters. Whenever rumours reach Galbatorix of a dragon in the land, he sends the Raz'zac to investigate. A trail of death often follows them."

"I'm sure no one has seen Saphira, how could Galbatorix have heard about her?"

"You're right, it seems unlikely that anyone from Carvahall could have informed the king."

Is looked down and stared at a patch of dirt near her feet. "Someone could have seen me." She whispered.

"When?" Brom said sharply.

"I went on a trip the day the Traders were here."

"Tell me exactly where you went and what you did." Brom ordered. Is started her tale of that day. The sun was about to set when she finished her tale. Is remained quiet as the clouds turned a soft pink.

Brom shifted as he said, "Why the east side of the Spine?"

"I wanted to see the rest of Alagäesia, the Traders were coming from the west, so I thought it would be best to go where they weren't."

"You might have thought that, but it doesn't mean its right. "

"Sorry." Is said.

"Sorry doesn't make it better." Brom stated.

"Where did Saphira come from?" Eragon asked. Brom ignored the last question.

"The Raz'zac must have had a source of information outside of this valley, who is probably dead by now."

"What happened to your head? It looks like you were hit with a rock."

"Aye. I was going to ask that too." Is said from by Saphira's right foreleg.

"No, but that's a good guess." Brom said, "I was sneaking around the Raz'zac's camp after dark, trying to learn what I could, when they surprised me in the shadows. It was agood trap, but they underestimated me, and I managed to drive them away. Not, however without this token of my stupidity. Stunned, I fell to the ground and didn't regain consciousness until the next day. By then they had already arrived at your farm. It was too late to stop them, but I set out after them anyway and called Is, she flew me to the farm. That's why we were there before you."

"Who are you?" Eragon yelled, his voice rising in volume. "How come a mere storyteller happens to have a Rider's sword? How do you know about the Raz'zac?"

"Eragon, stop!" Is cried, she was annoyed at his constant questioning, reining in her annoyance she stopped herself from shifting into a dragon.

"I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to talk about that." Brom said tapping his pipe.

"My uncle is dead because of this. Dead!" Eragon exclaimed, Is got up and walked outside, a few seconds later the sound of wings disappeared into the night. "I've trusted you this far because Saphira and Is respect you, but no more! You're not the person I've known in Carvahall all of these years. Explain yourself!"

Brom sat staring into the fire, lines creasing his forehead. "You've probably never thought about it, but most of my life has been spent outside of Palancar Valley. It was only in Carvahall that I took up the mantle of story teller. I have played many roles to different people- I've a complicated past. It was partly through a desire to escape it that I came here. So no, I'm not the man you think I am."

"Ha!" Snorted Eragon. "Then who are you?"

Brom smiled gently. "I am one who is here to help you. Do not those words-they are the truest I've ever spoken. But I'm not going to answer your questions. At this point you don't need to hear my history, nor have you earned that right, Is knows, but she had 12 years to find everything out! Yes, I have knowledge that Brom the storyteller couldn't, but I'm more than he. You'll have to live with that fact and the fact that I don't hand out descriptions of my life to anyone who asks!"

Eragon glared at him sullenly. "I'm going to sleep." He said, leaving the fire. Brom did not seem surprised, but there was sorrow in his eyes. He spread his bedroll next to the fire as Eragon lay beside Saphira. An eerie silence covered the camp in its icy grasp, broken by Is' wing beats, a thud, then a rustling as Saphira lifted a wing, Is gratefully crawled over to her and leaned against her warm side.

* * *

**I was going over the chapters and correcting mistakes, if there are still any spelling errors etc. please let me know.**

**Skulblaka Eld Moi-Dragon Changer**

**moi-change**

**Blodbrisingr-Bloodfire**

**BlodEvari-Bloodstar**


	8. Sverder hallia un Therinsford

_Sverder hallia un Therinsford_

_Ah, pay no heed if your enemies laugh. They'll not be able to once you lop off their heads_

* * *

Is woke up to see the world covered in dark blue, she tapped Saphira's side and her blue blanket moved. Brom was making breakfast.

"Morning." Is murmured stretching she heard a rustle as Eragon pulled the blankets over his head. She prodded Brom's barriers and he hesitantly let them down, _Are you going to tell him? _She asked pressing a picture of Selena, Brom had given her before, and him together. _No, when we reach the Varden, you must swear you won't tell him._ Brom said looking at her golden eyes. _Eka thäet otherúm. Vel eïnradhin iet Skulblaka un dauthleikr. _Is recited fluently, surprising herself. _When did I learn the language of the elves?_ She asked confused. _You didn't, your other half did._ Brom replied thoughtfully. Is looked up as Eragon got up.

"Good morning." Brom said. Eragon merely grunted in reply. Is moved over so Eragon could sit closer to the fire, she didn't need the warmth, she had fire in her. He jammed his fingers in his armpits. Brom served the food and they ate quickly, before its warmth escaped into the cold atmosphere. When they had finished Is took the bowls and washed them with snow. Eragon spread the leather he had taken from Gedric's tanning vats on the ground.

"What are you going to do with that?" Brom asked. "We can't carry it with us!"

"I'm going got make a saddle for Saphira."

"Mmm," said Brom moving forward. "Well, dragons used to have two kinds of saddles. The first was hard and moulded like a horses saddle. But those take time and tools to make, neither of which we have. The other was thin and lightly padded, nothing more than an extra layer between the Riders and dragon. Those saddles were used whenever speed and flexibility were important, though they weren't nearly as comfortable as the moulded ones." He explained, adding, "Is, look in my pack." When he saw her open her mouth.

"Do you know what they looked like?" asked Eragon.

"Better, I can make one."

"Then please do."

"Brom? When did you make this?" Is called, a massive saddle was in front of her spread out on the ground."

"What do you think I was doing this month? I was a right pain, you were growing so quickly. Very well, I will make one but pay attention, someday you may have to do this for yourself." With Saphira's permission, Brom measured her neck and chest. The saddle took the day to make, while Brom was working Is repaired their packs and Eragon sorted out their supplies.

"You did a good job." Eragon admitted. As Brom tested the fit on Saphira and made a few small adjustments to the straps.

"One tries his best. It should serve you well; the leather's sturdy enough." Eragon stored the saddle with his blankets.

"Brom, can we test my saddle?" Is asked looking up from the repaired pack.

"Aye. Go and shift, I'll bring the saddle." Brom replied getting up. Is grinned and sprinted out of the bramble. Saphira, Eragon and Brom soon followed.

The straps Brom had made as big as possible to fit Is in the coming months, it didn't take him long to adjust them to fit her face. She rolled her shoulders as she felt the restricting weight of the new mask, lowering herself to the ground she asked Brom. _Do you want to try it out?_

"No" Brom replied smoothly. Climbing up Is' foreleg and into the saddle. Is rose to her full height, the evening sun shining on her crimson red scales, her golden eyes reflecting the rays. She leapt into the sky, her wings straining against her weight, fighting gravity. Together they rose above the trees and glided on the air currents. _I know you miss this, old man._ Is said as the trees rushed by underneath. _How is the saddle?_ She continued.

"Aye, I do miss it, the feeling of freedom. The mask is working very well; I don't feel your scales." Brom replied, his eyes were shining. Is hummed, the soft sound sending vibrations through her body.

It was too soon that Is landed in the clearing, and Brom dismounted, dropping onto her leg then the ground. Is felt an urge to touch his palm with her snout as he reached out to take the saddle off her, she listened to the urge, when she connected with his palm, a flash lit the clearing and thunder echoed overhead. Brom collapsed. _Eragon? _Is asked, she could smell their dinner cooking. Eragon came out to see Brom on the ground beside Is.

"What happened?" Eragon asked. _Look at his hand. _Is said looking at Eragon. When Eragon turned Brom's hand, a red and gold mark was visible. "What did you do?" Eragon whispered. _He's a half-rider. _"What's a half Rider."

_A half-Rider is someone who forged a bond with a dragon when they are mature, the half-Rider's bond is different to a full Rider. Thoughts, images and emotions can be shared, they can easily block their mind from their partner, and it is difficult to give energy. _Saphira explained, she had been listening through Eragon.

"Why, Is?" Eragon asked. _He cared for me and kept me fed as I was growing up, it's only fair that I do the same. _Is carefully lifted Brom, snaked her head into the bramble and deposited him next to the fire. _Eragon?_ _Could you undo my saddle?_ Is asked. He wordlessly nodded and untied the straps around her muscular forelegs, the saddle fell to the ground in a heap. It wasn't long before Is and Eragon were preparing dinner.

Brom woke shortly after dinner was ready, they ate in silence, Is avoiding his glare, Brom eventually switched his gaze to Eragon. "Will we leave tomorrow?"

"There isn't any reason to stay."

"I suppose not… Eragon, I must apologise about how things have turned out. I never wished for this to happen. Your family did not deserve such a tragedy. If there were anything I could do to reverse it, I would. This is a terrible situation for all of us." It was Eragon's turn to avoid Brom's gaze. "We're going to need horses."

"We have Saphira and Is."

"I am not a way of transport, Eragon, I've told you before around a dozen times." Is replied.

"There isn't a horse alive that can outrun a flying dragon, and Is and Saphira would scare the living daylights out of a villager, not to mention Galbatorix and the Raz'zac would find us within a week. Riding is faster than walking."

"But that'll make it harder to catch the Raz'zac! On Saphira and Is, we could probably find them within a day or two. On horses it'll take much longer-if it's even possible to overtake their lead on the ground!"

"That's a chance you'll have to take if I'm to accompany you."

"All right," Eragon grumbled, "we'll get horses. But you'll have to buy them. I don't have much money, and I don't want to steal again. It's wrong."

"That depends on your point of view."

"I'll volunteer to steal them," Is interrupted, her eyes shining.

Brom ignored Is' comment. "Before you set out on this venture, remember that your enemies, the Raz'zac, are the King's servants. They will be protected wherever they go. Laws do not stop them. In cities they'll have access to abundant resources and willing servants. Also keep in mind that nothing is more important to recruiting or killing you-Is you are at a bigger risk, you are at dragon maturity-though word of your existence probably hasn't reached him yet. The longer you evade the Raz'zac, the more desperate he'll become. He'll know that every day you'll be growing stronger and that each passing moment will give you another chance to join his enemies." He looked at Is, "Don't let anyone know your name," Is stared into the fire. "You must be very careful, as you may easily turn from the hunter into the hunted."

Eragon rolled a twig between his fingers. "Enough talk," Brom said, "It's late and my bones ache. We can say more tomorrow." Eragon nodded and banked the fire, the two males retired for the night as Is stared into the place the fire had been. Before she too retired for the night.

Islingr. _A voice echoed around her mind._ Angoth, do you want to remain chained to the man who destroyed our race? _Is asked the approaching shape. _No… _The dragon whispered. _I can help you. _Is pleaded. _Just let me try._ There was a long pause, silence reigned over the barren void._ We will see. _Angoth murmured._

Dawn was grey and overcast with a cutting wind. The forest was quiet. After a light breakfast, Brom, Eragon and Is doused the fire and shouldered their packs, preparing to leave. Eragon hung his bow and quiver on the side of his pack where he could easily reach them. Is arranged her multiple weapons like before. Saphira wore her saddle, and after a lot of flattery and persuasion, Is' too; she would have to carry them until they got horses.

Is' senses were on overdrive, seeing everything, hearing everything. Saphira took off and circled overhead. They soon saw the farm through the trees. Eragon and Is stopped.

"We will come back," Is whispered, "I swear it."

"Aye, when it's safe." Eragon replied turning his back on his house and life, to forge a legacy, a legacy of the riders.

As they walked, Saphira veered west to the mountains and out of sight, Is longed to follow her, to hunt together, but she couldn't it is easier to hide a girl than a fire-breathing lizard. "Brom?" Is asked, he grunted. "Why can't I breathe fire?"

"You're dragon body is old enough, you should be able to." Brom replied. They followed the Raz'zac's tracks, they were faint on the eroding snow. After half an hour of continuously walking, Eragon became bored, "So, what exactly can dragons do? You said you knew something of their abilities."

Brom laughed, Aren flashing in the air as he gestured. "Unfortunately, it's a pitiful amount compared to what I would like to know. Your question is one people have been trying to answer for centuries, so understand that what I tell you is by its very nature incomplete. Dragons have always been mysteries, though maybe not on purpose." Is tuned out, she had already heard this before, when she started listening again, after searching the area around them, Brom was talking about mating. "You see, when a dragon lays an egg, the infant inside is ready to hatch. But it waits, sometimes for years, for the right circumstances. When dragons lived in the wild, those circumstances were usually dictated by the availability of food. However, once they formed an alliance with the elves, a certain number of their eggs, usually no more than one or two, were given to the Riders each year. These eggs, or rather the infants inside, wouldn't hatch until the person destined to be its Rider came into their presence-though how they sensed that isn't known. People used to line up to touch the eggs, hoping that one of them might be picked." Is continued walking, the voices of Eragon and Brom a constant background in the otherwise silent surroundings.

When the dusk fell the trio were setting up camp. Brom sat on the other side of the fire, whittling two long sticks, and two short ones. Dropping the short ones, he threw one at Eragon, who snatched it out of the air by reflex.

"Defend yourself!" barked Brom, standing. Is got up and sat over by Saphira who had joined them when dinner started cooking. Is grinned, she had suffered her own bruises over time, now it was Eragon's turn. Eragon rose as Brom circled the fire. They faced each other for a moment, then Brom charged, swinging his stick. Eragon tried to block the attack but was too slow. He yelped as Brom struck him on the ribs, and stumbled forward. Without thinking, he lunged forward, but Brom easily parried the blow. Eragon whipped the stick towards Brom's head, twisted it at the last moment, and then tried the hit his side. The solid smack of wood striking wood resonated throughout the camp. "Improvisation, good!" exclaimed Brom, eyes gleaming. His arm moved in a blur, to Eragon, though Is could clearly see the makeshift sword cut through the air, Eragon collapsed. Is got up and using her 'elven speed' was by Eragon in an instant. Brom walked out of the camp with a bucket in hand.

A short time later, he came back, the bucket full with water from the creak nearby. Brom tipped it upside down, the water cascading onto Eragon, he got up, swearing.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard." Is said as Eragon unsteadily stood up.

"Oh? A real enemy wouldn't soften his blows, and neither will I." He held out Eragon's stick. "Now, defend yourself." Is winced as Eragon was whacked across the back when he turned away. Eragon didn't last long against Brom.

When Eragon fell exhausted on to his blankets, Is groaned and stood up as the two short sticks were thrown to her. She picked them up, one in each hand, they were well balanced and wouldn't snap easily. Brom charged. His movements seemed a lot slower than before, either he was getting old or something was wrong with her, Is jumped to the left, Brom would find it harder to swing out, and spun left, her twin twigs hitting his stick. Is disengaged and struck at his knee Brom jumped and she twisted back, he blocked her makeshift daggers. Is grew tired of the constant hammering back and forth, instead of dodging Brom's attack, she blocked it with one dagger, with the other Is attacked, horizontally across his chest. She twisted, exposing her side to the stick, and quicker than Eragon's eye could follow whacked his chest, with first her left one, then her right as she followed through with the flurry of blows.

"You've lost some of your skill," Brom winced, "but your new speed and strength makes up for it." He was sweating. "I think you're quicker than the elves, and stronger." Is nodded and wordlessly headed over to the fire, somehow their food had avoided being murdered by the sticks. She served it out. Dinner was soon eaten and an icy silence descended over the camp.

In the morning Eragon had bruises everywhere, Brom had two black ones stretching over his chest and Is had none. Is and Eragon woke at the same time to see Brom made breakfast. "Good morning." He grinned. Eragon grunted and Is smiled. It didn't take long to pack up camp. After a league of traveling smoke was visible in the distance.

"You'd better tell Saphira to fly ahead and wait for us the other side of Therinsford. She has to be careful here, otherwise people are bound to notice her, and Is, no shifting." Brom said, Is looked at the farms as they passed by.

"What a mess." Eragon said.

"It's ugly, if nothing else." Brom agreed. Is' eyes narrowed as a greasy man barred their way across the bridge.

"This's my bridge. Gotta pay t' get over."

"How much?" Brom asked pulling out a pouch.

"Five crowns." He said. Eragon opened his mouth to complain, but stopped when Is glared at him. The man put the coins into a sack hanging from his belt. "Thank'ee much."

Brom stumbled walking over the bridge and clutched the man arm, Is quickly stepped forward and helped him, her hand brushing his pocket.

"Watch y're step." The man snarled.

"Sorry." Brom apologised, Is led him off the bridge, a fuming Eragon in tow.

"Why didn't you haggle? He skinned you alive! He probably doesn't even own the bridge. We could have pushed right past him." Eragon fumed, when they were out of earshot.

"Because you can't argue with all the fools in the world. It's best to let them have their way, then trick them when they're not paying attention." Brom showed Eragon the coins in his hand, then looked expectantly at Is, she shrugged and opened her clenched fists, in each hand there was a little bag of coins.

"I think we skinned _him _alive." She grinned, giving Brom the money.

"You cut his purse!" Eragon exclaimed.

"it held a surprising amount." Brom said pocketing the money. There was a cry from the other side of the river. "Is, if you see any watchmen, tell me." Brom ordered, he grabbed the shoulder of a passing boy and asked. "Do you know where we can buy horses?" The boy pointed to a large barn near the edge of Therinsford. Brom tossed him two gold coins. The double doors were open and a man brushing a white stallion stood at the far end. He beckoned for the three to come over.

"That's a beautiful animal." Brom said.

"Yes indeed. His names Snowfire. Mines Haberth." Haberth shook hands with them. When they didn't say their names he asked, "Can I help you?"

Brom nodded. "We need three horses and a full set of tack for all. The horses have to be fast and tough; we'll be doing a lot of travelling."

Haberth thought before saying, "I don't have many animals like that, and the ones I do aren't cheap." The stallion moved restlessly; he calmed it with a few strokes of his fingers.

"Price is no object. I'll take the best you have." Said Brom. Haberth tied Snowfire to a stall and started pulling down saddles and other items. Soon he had three identical piles. Next he walked up the line of stalls and bought out three horses. One was a light bay, one a roan and the other a sleek jet black with a white stripe between its eyes. Haberth handed the bay's reins to Brom.

"We'll take him." Brom said, Haberth nodded and handed the black horse to him.

"The finest mare I've ever bred." Haberth said looking longingly at the mare.

"We'll take her." Is spoke up.

"The other one, I'm not so sure of." Brom eyed the roan.

"There are some good legs on him." Haberth said.

"Hmm…What will you take for Snowfire?"

"I'd rather now sell him. He's the finest I've ever bred-I'm hoping from sire a whole line from him." Haberth snuck a glance at the mare.

"If you were willing to part with him, how much would all of this cost me?" Brom asked.

"Two hundred and ninety crowns and no less." Haberth said with a smile.

"Will this do?" Brom asked holding out the money.

Haberth sighed, "He is yours, though I go against my heart."

"I will treat him as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend." Brom replied.

"Your words gladden me," Haberth bowed his head slightly. He helped them saddle the horses. When they were ready to leave, he said, "Farewell, then. For the sake of Snowfire, I hope that misfortune does not befall you."

"Do not fear; I will guard him well," promised Brom as they departed. "Here," he said, handing Snowfire's reigns to Is, "go to the far side of Therinsford and wait there."

"Why?" asked Eragon. Is mounted the mare and rode out of Therinsford, Eragon in tow. They waited by the road, Is could see Utgard, standing out from the surrounding terrain. Brom returned shortly and gestured for them to follow. Is walked the mare beside him.

When they were far enough away from Therinsford, Brom said, "The Raz'zac definitely passed this way. Apparently they stopped here to pick up horses, as we did. I was able to find a man who saw them. He described them as demons fleeing a holy man."

"They left quite an impression." Eragon said.

"Quite."

Eragon patted the bay. "When we were in the barn, I touched the bay's mind by accident. I didn't know it was possible to do that."

"It's unusual for one as young as you to have the ability. Most Riders had to train for years before they were strong enough to contact anything other than their dragon." Brom paused, "Take everything from your packs, put them in the saddlebags and tie your packs on top." Eragon and Is obeyed while Brom mounted Snowfire.

Eragon hesitated, Is asked jokingly, "Worried it won't support your weight? Don't worry, you're not Brom." She grinned, Brom glared at her.

"Aye." Eragon replied seriously.

"If Snowfire can carry Brom, the bay can carry you!" Is said, ignoring Brom. Eragon nodded and mounted the bay.

The time moved quickly and the horses ate up the leagues. Utgard loomed in front of them, blocking out the sun.

"What is that?" Eragon asked.

"Utgard." Is replied shortly.

"An outpost of the Riders-one that has lasted since their founding. That was where Vrael took refuge, and where, through treachery, he was found and defeated by Galbatorix. When Vrael fell, this area was tainted. Edoc'sil, 'Unconquerable,' was the name of this bastion, for the mountain is so steep none may reach the top unless they can fly. After Vrael's death the commoners called it Utgard, but it had another name, Ristvak'baen-the 'Place of Sorrow.' It was known as such to the last Riders before they were killed by the king."

Is grew bored around Utgard, the same black landscape to their right. She began listening in on the creatures around them, she instructed the black mere to follow Brom, Is closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep, leaning on the mare.

Is woke up as she felt the differing rhythm in the horses steps, the sounds the hooves made. Lifting her head, she looked back and saw Utgard in the distance, rubbing the dust out of her eyes, she dismounted.

"You should name them." Brom said.

"Aiedail." Is stated, stroking Aiedail's neck.

"What does that mean? What language is that?" Eragon fired.

"Moring star, and an Ancient one." Is said carefully.

"Well, I don't have anything as noble as Snowfire or Aiedail, but maybe this will do, I name you Cadoc. It was my grandfather's name, so bear it well." Saphira joined the six of them as the sun set.

Is looked up from her finished dinner as Brom barked, "Catch!" Eragon caught the stick and groaned, Is smiled.

"Not again." Is watched as they fought, her eyes easily following the movements. Brom easily beat Eragon. Is got up and picked up the two she had kept.

Is and Brom circled the fire in complete silence, for five minutes, the only sound the cracking of the fire…

"GET ON WITH IT!" Eragon yelled. Is lunged, seeing an opening as Brom lowered his guard. He stepped to the side and Is dived forward into a roll, as a stick parted the air where she head had been a moment before.

"Are you trying to take my head off?" Is joked. Standing up as Brom stopped the stick. Brom grunted. Is swung her left arm and kept her right up, protecting and attacking. Twisting round after the left-handed attack, she performed a shattering right-handed attack, using all her new strength, she hit Brom's stick, sending it into the ground. Her left one flicked up to his throat, then her right one in an 'x' shape, she could have slashed his throat in an instant, had she been using daggers.

"I think we should try you with two swords, instead of daggers. I didn't try this before as you weren't strong enough to consistently swing two metal blades one-handed."

"I'm used to using daggers." Is disagreed.

"Swords have a longer reach so you don't have to put yourself at risk so often." Brom argued.

"What if I like putting myself at risk?"

"Your father was the same." Brom said, "One part brave, three parts fool. You're either very brave or utterly foolish."

"I hope it's not the latter." Is smiled, before Saphira dropped her wing over her.

* * *

**4,152 words! my biggest chapter yet... things might pick up from here.**

_Sverder hallia un Therinsford __- Sword training and Therinsford_

_Hallia is mine. _


	9. Eldrvarya Dras

_Eldrvarya Dras_

_If anything happens, I'm going to pin you to my back and never let you off._

* * *

Is mounted Aiedail and they set off. Saphira circling above them like an eagle. The descent onto the plain began. Is grew tired of the constant dismounting then mounting, she eventually stopped, dismounted and told Aiedail, in the Ancient Language, to follow Brom. Climbing back up the slope, she shifted and opened her wings, jumping, she flapped her wings, skimming over Brom and Eragon, she rose into the sky, joining the sapphire dot.

It was midday when Is joined them. The Anora river veered to their left and flowed northward. A scouring wind caved little sandstorms, the dirt and sand found it's way into their eyes. Is had been able to see the spires of the King's palace from her vantage point in the clouds.

"It seems they've gone to Yazuac." Brom was saying.

"Where's that?" Eragon asked.

"Due east and four days away, if all goes well. It's a small village situated by the Ninor River." He gestured at the Anora, which ran away from them to the north. "Our only supply of water is here. We'll have to replenish our water skins before attempting to cross the plains. There isn't another pool or stream between here and Yazuac." Is padded over, "_There could be a puddle, that could help."_

They filled the water skins, Is shifted, watered the horses and drank their fill, Saphira took several gulps. Is mounted Aiedail, they turned eastward and set off across the plains.

Is knelt by the branches that refused to give them warmth. They had been traveling all day without a stop. Eragon tossed the tinderbox to Brom. "I can't make it burn, especially with this blasted wind. See if you can get it going; otherwise dinner will be cold."

Brom knelt by the brush, examined it, and struck the tinderbox. A wisp of smoke appeared, but nothing else. Brom scowled, and tried again, but his luck was no better than Eragon's. Is felt a shift in his thoughts, before he struck it again, saying, "_Brisingr!_" Is grinned as the fire took hold, she imagined the fire flaring wildly, going out of control. The fire did just that. Eragon swore and jumped back, Brom looked at the fire then at her, he frowned. Is released her hold on it and the fire went back to normal.

"What was that?" Eragon asked, staring at the fire like it was a rabid dog about to bite him.

"The wind?" Is asked, hoping the grin was off her face.

They sparred until the food was cooked, Is tried out her duel-swords, her skill wasn't as good, she couldn't beat Brom, but she delivered a few powerful strokes that got past his guard. Is even sparred with Eragon, she beat him easily. She resumed practicing knife-throwing and archery whilst Brom and Eragon sparred. The session was shorter than the others as they were worn out from all the travelling. After they had eaten, Is shifted and lay next to Saphira, her bulk blocking the wind.

Each night since Brom had given the talk about her name, Is had been showing Angoth memories of Carvahall, what had been happening, what Galbatorix had done, she showed him people dying, the trails, filthy living conditions, boys being taken to serve in the army. Every night his rage had been growing, tonight he snapped, his anger pooled in Is' mind like molten lava. _That oath-breaker said he wouldn't harm anyone; he lied, to me, my Rider, and the other dozen. Hundreds of Riders died because of us thirteen, all because we were tricked, I WILL HELP YOU KILL THE OATH-BREAKER._ Angoth was quiet, then in a more controlled voice, eh said, _I give you this, use it well._ A rush of energy surged through Is, her muscles tinged.

The next day was the same as the last, a biting wind and endless walking and riding.

The third day was better, though only slightly, the wind stopped, replaced by dark thunder clouds.

"Normally I wouldn't go into a storm like that, but we're in for a battering no matter what we do, so we might as well get some distance covered." Brom grimaced. Angoth was on edge as they neared its shadow. All was completely calm for a couple of seconds. Then the grass seemed to be doing the Mexican wave, a ripple travelled towards the trio.

Suddenly Eragon twisted, yelling, "Saphira! Land!" Brom paled and Angoth froze, before telling Is, _Shift, save her!_ Is, not needing to be told twice, leapt off Aiedail and instructed her to go to Brom. She dived forwards and shifted mid-jump, flaring her leathery, crimson wings, she rose into the air, picking Eragon up in her claws. The gale hit them, Is rolled over and lost control, before Angoth took over, and steadied her, Is surrendered her body to the more experienced red dragon, her wing beats became stronger and she flew across the land to Saphira.

Saphira landed and started folding her wings, being flipped over by the unstoppable gale. Angoth placed Is between Saphira and the breeze, blocking most of it's force. Eragon dismounted and helped Saphira. Even with Is stopping most if it, Eragon had a rough time, scraping his chest when a strong gust pushed past Is. Together the three of them fought their way to Brom.

"Is she hurt?" He yelled. Eragon shook his head and dismounted. Brom motioned to a heavy curtain of rain approaching.

"What else?" Eragon cried. Is craned her neck to meet the incoming storm, feeling the raindrops falling on her scales. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the land of Alagaësia. Grass fires started, battling against the rain.

The day soon went, and with the day, the storm disappeared. Angoth's relief was immediate. Saphira happily roared at the sky, Is joining her.

Is lay on the outside of the shallow depression they had chosen for the night, blocking out the wind.

"I hope we're going in the right direction," Eragon said, there was no water left in the sweltering heat of the plain, "because we'll be in trouble if we don't reach Yazuac today."

"I've travelled this way before. Yazuac will be it sightbefore dusk." Brom replied. "_Eragon, do not worry, we will be fine."_ Is comforted.

"Perhaps you see something I don't. How can you know that when everything looks exactly the same for leagues around?" Eragon laughed. "_Not exactly the same." _Is shifted.

"I am guided not by the land, but by the stars and sun. They will not lead us astray. Come! Let us be off. It is foolish to wait and debate when we could be riding. Yazuac will be there."

His words proved true, later in the day the little settlement was on the horizon. Is could clearly see the Ninor River snaking around the countryside, running both sides of the town.

"The Ninor River." Brom pointed.

"Saphira will be seen if she stays with us much longer. Should I get her to hide while we go into Yazuac?"Eragon questioned.

"See that bend in the river? Have her wait there. It's far enough from Yazuac so no one should find her, but close enough that she won't be left behind. We'll go through the town, get what we need, and then meet her."

"What about me?" Is pouted.

"Stay with us, it will raise questions if there is an extra horse, I don't want that amount of interest pointed at us." Brom answered, Is nodded. "_Bye Saphira."_ She had grown very fond of the sapphire dragoness when she was a hatchling.

"_Goodbye, little one. Red one, take care of him." _Saphira flew away low to the ground.

"_I will Saphira."_

Is knew there was something wrong.

"There aren't any dogs barking…" Eragon said looking round.

"No."

"Doesn't mean anything, though."

"…No."

"Someone should have seen us by now."

"Yes."

"Then why hasn't anyone come out?"

"Could be afraid."

"Could be…And if it's a trap? The Raz'zac might be waiting for us." Eragon said. Is extended her mind, finding only four minds in Yazuac, she started to shift, then stopped, shuddering as she calmed herself down.

"We need provisions and water.

"There's the Ninor."

"Still need provisions."

"True. So we go in?"

"Yes, but not like fools. This is the main entrance to Yazuac. If there's an ambush, it'll be along here. No one will expect us to arrive from a different direction."

"Around to the side, then?" Eragon asked, Brom pulled out his sword, Eragon strung his bow and nocked an arrow.

They trotted around the town and entered, Is suspected what had happened, but she wasn't sure. It wasn't until they reached the center of the town that she was certain. A pile of bodies rose out of the area, Is stopped to give Angoth the picture, then continued her vigilance. A barbed spear impaled the body of a baby. A crow started gorging itself on a baby at the top of the pile.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eragon growled, shooting it in the chest. He threw up over Cadoc.

"Do you want to wait for me outside Yazuac?"

"No…I'll stay. Who could have done…?" Eragon gestured at the pile.

"Those who love pain and suffering of others. They were my facades, but have only one name; evil. There is no understanding of it. The only thing we can do is pity and honour the victims."

"Urgals." Is said, examining the prints, she saw hoof marks implanted in the Urgal's footprints, "The Raz'zac passed this way."

"By my reckoning, a company of Urgals, perhaps as many as a hundred! It's odd; I know of only a few instances when they have gathered in such…Ride! There are still Urgals here!" Brom jumped back onto Snowfire, spurring him forward, Eragon followed. Is manoeuvred Aiedail to the right and down a side street, racing to the end, she stopped, dismounted, and shifted.

Is rose into the sky and levelled out immediately. She saw Brom fighting an Urgal, Eragon was running into the center of Yazuac, three Urgals were chasing him. Then the Urgal kicked Snowfire and cut at Brom's arm, Is roared in anger, she could taste the blood in the air. Her half-rider was doubled over in the saddle, blood streaming down his arm. Eragon screamed, Is dived down onto the Urgal who hesitated with Eragon's scream, her claws stretched out and snatched the monster off the ground. Is' head reached down and took the armoured Urgal in her jaws, she flew up and shook her head. The Urgal's spine snapped. Is flung it over Yazuac and dived, she could see Eragon running with the three Urgals trailing him, quickly gaining, Is had an idea. Angoth sensed it. _Breathe in deeply, wait, feel the vibrations, breathe out._ She obeyed, breathing in. A rumble started at the base of her stomach as her fire chamber ignited, spreading, she was closing in on the Urgals, ready to release the fire. Eragon was raising his bow. Is released a fiery blast that was red and tinged gold, black and silver seemed to be fighting while the red and gold were calm.

"_Brisingr_!" A voice yelled, the word resonated through her, the fireball grew bigger as the word reached out. It imploded. Raining fire down on the ruined settlement of Yazuac.

There was a fire. Is had nearly been knocked out of the sky from the force of the explosion. She shifted in the air and fell, aiming for where she left Aiedail. "_Letta_!" Islingr cried, she stopped and lowered herself to the ground. Aiedail skittered over to her, icy blue eyes rolling in fear. Is swung herself into the saddle as a groan echoed above them, spurring Aiedail forward, she raced out of the alley and saw Eragon. "_Saphira!" _Is cried, a roar echoed above as the sapphire dragoness dived.

"_You said you would look after him."_ Saphira snarled. Is ignored her.

"_Take Eragon away." _A beam fell next to them, _"NOW!"_ Saphira took her Rider in her claws and rose, Is rode on through the burning city. She soon found Cadoc and tied him to Aiedail's saddle.

Upon reaching the centre of the village, Is groaned, houses had collapsed outward and were blocking the way to Brom and Snowfire. She desperately looked around, coughing as she inhaled smoke and saw a slope through the ash. Is rode Aiedail up and through the connecting house, down the other side. Aiedail galloped to Brom where Is took his sword, and Snowfire's bridle, leading him through the smoke. Is could see the fire spreading, reaching out to them, she spurred Aiedail and raced out of Yazuac, just as the houses fell. Dust rose from the ruined city, fated to burn.

Half a league south from Yazuac Is stopped and went to Brom, as Saphira landed she muttered, "Waíse Heill!" Brom's arm healed over effortlessly, she gave him some of her energy; she could feel the drain on her strength, he was losing too much.

"How did you do that?" Eragon asked.

"Brom will tell you when he wakes." Is replied. They set off again, Eragon on Saphira.

Is rode the horses down the Ninor river while Saphira circled overhead, she occasionally gave Brom energy. _"Saphira, can you find us a sheltered place to stay?"_

"_We need to talk."_ Saphira replied, Is could feel the anger simmering below the surface.

"_I believe we already are, little one." _Is joked. Saphira snorted, she didn't like her nickname so she settled on calling Eragon 'little one', _"Would you like 'Young One' then?"_ Is asked.

"_I'm not that much younger than you!"_

"_No… Around a month… but my dragon's body is now around 50 years old, basing it on the size, and I have dragon's instincts to help me work it out."_Is could hear the faint sound of a rumbling throat, _"Did you just growl at me?"_ Is frowned. Saphira stayed silent.

The sun was on the horizon, bathing the land in a golden glow when Saphira sent Is the image of a clearing. Is glanced back at Brom when he stirred, satisfied with what she saw; he was still sleeping. Pushing the horses on she set off in the new direction Saphira was leading her.

* * *

_Eldrvarya Dras_-_Burning city_

_Brisingr-Fire_

_Letta-Stop_

* * *

**Finally! Sorry for the slow update speed, I'm setting myself a target for the next chapter... it will be up in... 1 week feel free to flame if it isn't up by then!**

**Can you please look at my poll for Brom dying and vote what you want to happen?**


End file.
